The present invention relates to a coating composition containing hydrogen silsesquioxane resin. The composition comprises hydrogen silsesquioxane resin diluted in saturated alkyl hydrocarbons and mixtures thereof.
Hydrogen silsesquioxane resin and its use in forming coatings on electronic devices is known in the art. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,977 teaches a process of forming a coating on an electronic device comprising diluting hydrogen silsesquioxane resin in a solvent, applying the solution to the electronic device and heating the coated device to convert the resin to a ceramic. The reference, however, only lists toluene and n-heptane as exemplary solvents.
Similarly, patents such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,320,868 teach additional solvents which can be used for coating hydrogen silsesquioxane resin. These include alcohols such as ethyl or isopropyl, aromatic hydrocarbons such as benzene or toluene, alkanes such as n-heptane or dodecane, ketones, cyclic dimethylpolysiloxanes, esters or glycol ethers. Again, this reference does not mention the solvents specifically claimed herein.
The present inventors have now discovered that specific hydrocarbons and blends thereof are stable and can be used to form desirable coatings on electronic devices.